


Aunt Mabel and Aunt Pez

by Grotesque (Grotesque_Flower)



Series: Sin Children AU [7]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/F, M/M, Parent BillDip, Ya'll happy they finally meet Aunt Mabel, parental BillDip, sin children AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 08:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5736814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grotesque_Flower/pseuds/Grotesque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I mean Paz! I don't have a good title or a good summary, really Mabel and Wendy are talking and Mabel finds out why Dipper hasn't been really talking to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aunt Mabel and Aunt Pez

**Author's Note:**

> aRE! YOU! HAPPY?! THEY FINALLY MEET MABEL!! AND Pez.

Mabel was focused on her work, standing on the top third step of the near ceiling height ladder. She carefully put the jeans on their hooks, looping them through the back belt loop. She hadn’t even noticed the woman standing next to the base of the ladder and leaning against one of the tables, watching her as she worked.

Finally she spoke up, “I swear to God they’ve played this song like four times already.”

The woman looked down below and her eyes lit up as she smiled widely, “Oh my God, Wendy! Jeez, how long have you been here? I didn’t even see or hear you come in! It’s been, what, a month or so?”

Wendy laughed a bit and watched as the other carefully stepped down, she held the base of the ladder for her until she was firmly on the ground. She scratched the back of her head a bit as she smiled, “Somethin’ like that, decided to stop in to see if you were working today. Guess my instincts were right.”

“Yeah, they always have been, kinda spooky you know?” Mabel laughed as she nudged her, “Hold on! I haven’t gone a break yet, if you want to we can go get something to eat. How about you take me out to eat~?”

“Alright, but I’m cheap on dates so don’t expect too much, you’re lucky if I let you get somethin’ that’s not on the dollar menu,” the red-head laughed a bit as she watched the younger maneuver around the racks of clothing before running off into the backroom before emerging once again a few minutes later with a wide smile and two thumbs up.

Wendy leaned up against the wall as she sat with her legs on the rest of the booth, chewing on her spoon while she ate her small frosty, speaking with her casual laidback tone, “Yeah, classes have been hectic. I mean, it wouldn’t be so bad if I didn’t have to help Tambry out so much, and I have like four deadlines on Friday. I hate ending semesters so much…”

“I can’t believe you’re aiming for all that junk, honestly I never saw you as someone who’d want to even go to college at all…” Mabel laughed a bit as she stabbed aimlessly at her food, looking up through her bangs to see the other.

She shrugged, “Eh, just trynna do my family proud I guess, I don’t wanna be chopping trees or anything like that. Don’t want to be sitting behind a register at the Mystery Shack for more than part time either truthfully.”

“Aww, why not?” Mabel snickered with a smile, “You know you’re like family to us, it’s the family business!”

“Yeah well you’re one to talk, you don’t work there,” Wendy moved to lean on her elbows against the table, “In fact, only person workin’ there that’s blood related for the moment is Stan and Dip.”

“Speaking of which,” Mabel’s smile faltered as she stared at her half-eaten lunch before she looked up at the other, “How’s Dipper anyway?”

“What do you mean?” Wendy leaned back against the booth with her arms folded in front of her chest, “He’s doing pretty well, I mean for how his life is and junk, handling it all a lot better than I would have at least.”

She leaned into her hand as she spoke, “Well, he hasn’t talked to me lately and I can never get a hold of him anymore. I don’t know if I did something wrong or not. And Pacifica said she hasn’t seen him, least time she did was with me… I don’t want to just barge in if I did something to upset him…”

“What? No, no, he’s not mad. Besides you know how he is, if he was mad he’d make sure you knew it. Not the kind to suffer in silence and junk. He’s just busy, you know? It can’t be easy trying to deal with seven kids and all that.”

Mabel perked up and looked at her with a quizzical expression, “What do you mean, what kids?”

Wendy looked up at her before she nervously laughed, rubbing the back of her neck, “Man, geez, he didn’t tell you about that…? I don’t know the specifics and I probably shouldn’t be the one telling you, but somethin’ with Bill and I guess he has kids or something. I don’t know, but Dip has been pretty busy with it all, I mean I go over there to work my shift and those kids are hellspawns, and assuming they come from the same nature as Bill I mean that quite literally.”

Mabel gawked at her, at her words as she registered them. The freckled woman took notice to her expression and quickly changed the subject to something else, something to take her mind off of what she had spoken. Telling her things about campus life, what the gang has been up to and everything like that. All while the older pines’ twin gave halfhearted answers and input in their conversation.

* * *

 

Pacifica was sitting in the living room with the tv on low, a blanket covering her as she had their cat sitting in her lap. She looked over to the other as she walked in, “Hey, how was your day?”

“It was fine,” she spoke quietly almost while she walked over to sit on the armrest of the couch, “May I ask you something?”

“Go ahead.”

“Have you talked to Dipper anytime recently?” Mabel looked at her with an almost concerned expression on her face, watching her every move.

Pacifica swallowed unnoticeably as she fiddled with one of the cat’s ears, “No, I haven’t. Why?”

“Pacifica you’re lying!”

“No I’m not.”

“Yes, yes you are! You never look me in the eyes when you lie,” She stood up from the couch and walked in front of the other, standing with her hands on her hips, “When did you talk to him? Pacifica tell me, he’s my brother, okay?”

The blonde took in a deep breath before exhaling loudly, allowing the feline to run away from her before she locked her blue eyes with inquisitive green ones, “Alright, I have, the other day when you dropped me off at the smoothie place….”

“I knew it! That dillweed is avoiding me!” Mabel threw her hands in the air as she growled, “Why is he avoiding me, what did I do!?”

“Hey! He’s not meaning to! I promise, look… I-…”

Mabel looked over at her, a frustrated pout on her face, “Paz… What did I do to get him to ignore me, do you know what’s going on? Wendy told me, but I’m not sure if she’s joking or not…”

Pacifica sighed to herself as she stood up, “It’s hard to explain, and even I don’t know the whole thing. I suppose, you know that argument they had the last time they hung out with us? And how Bill got defensive and took it all to heart?” she got a nod from the other, “I suppose there was a reason he acted like that. What he was saying was true, in a way, I think they’re his? I don’t know. I’ve only met one truthfully, but Dipper said there are more of them-“

“So he _does_ have kids?” Mabel gawked at her with wide eyes, an almost annoyed look on her face as she narrowed her gaze.

“I think so, I mean Dipper didn’t tell me the whole thing,” Pacifica put her hands up in defense, “I just know I’ve only met one of them, Ian I want to say his name is? No that’s not right, hold on I know this one, he was fawning over me I can remember his name- Ira! Yeah, I’ve only met him, the rest I have no idea who they are.”

“That is it!” Mabel grabbed her hand tightly and pulled her with her, “I’m gonna kick his scrawny sister-avoiding secret-keeping ass!”

* * *

 Mabel wasted no time in opening the front door of her great uncle’s house, swinging it open as she yelled angrily up the stairs, “DIPPER PINES I AM GONNA KICK YOUR BUTT!!”

She heard a thud from the kitchen and snorted angrily, marching over to turn the corner before stopping. Her expression softened instantly as she blinked at the little girl standing, running over to see who was yelling, “Oh, I’m sorry, uhm, do you know wher-“

“Oh my God!” Lust squealed happily, her pink eyes widened as she bounced on her toes, “Oh my God! Are you Mabel!? You have to be! Oh my- Dip-dad said you and he were twins, but I didn’t think! Oh man, you look just like him! Well, if he were pretty and had longer hair, and his eyes were greener or maybe if your eyes were more hazel? Who knows! He’s said so much about you, so if you’re Mabel may I take a wild carded guess and assume your Pacifica?”

She smiled widely over at Pacifica, who was standing awkwardly at the excitement as she slowly nodded, “Um, yeah… Yeah, you guessed right.”

“Well, Pacifica, my little brother Ira,” She looked around to see if he was around before she whispered to the two women, “He doesn’t like anyone calling him Ira, that’s only my dad’s name for him- but we always call him that to annoy him. He gets so mad!”

While the girl was giggling Mabel gave her a small smile, “Hey, do you know where my brother is then?”

“Hm?” she blinked before nodded, grabbing her hand happily and leading her up the stairs, “Yup! He’s helping one of my brothers! Oh, I’m Lust by the way!”

Mabel simply smile as she looked over her shoulder and down at Pacifica, the blonde woman simply widened her eyes before she walked into the kitchen to presumably get something to drink. Mabel was lead down the hallway and to the staircase heading up into the attic. Lust stood to the side and allowed her to go first before climbing after her. Sloth sat on Envy’s bed, swinging his legs a bit as he looked up to see the human. His blue eyes widened as he scooted farther away, whining nervously before he saw Lust appear after her.

“Where is Dip-dad?” she asked him, walking over to where he sat.

Sloth stared up at her before looking over across the attic room at Dipper, whom was trying to hide himself behind a stack of boxing. He pleaded to him not to tell but Lust looked over at him and smiled widely, she pointed happily at him as she stared at Mabel, “There he is! Found him!”

“Sloth look I’m sorry but I can’t seem to find that mouse you were talking about,” Dipper spoke to play off his lie as he walked into the more lived in part of the attic, ignoring Mabel a bit, “If you find him again just let me or Bill know, okay? We’ll get him eventually. Oh, hey Mabel, fancy seeing you here. When did you get here?”

“Nice try,” Mabel gave him a glaring smile, “You. Butt-chicken!”

“Ah-hu-heu,” Dipper pitifully whined an awkward laugh, “Mabel please I have children in the room.”

“You _do_ have children and you didn’t even bother to tell me!” she stepped closer to him, “You didn’t think for once to just pick up the phone and call me all like ‘oh hey guess what you’re an aunt now!’ mister ‘I’m gonna have a demon’s babies’!”

“Oh my God Mabel shut up, gross, Jesus Christ okay no,” Dipper sighed as he rubbed the bridge of his nose, “I didn’t have anyone’s babies, and I didn’t tell you because I’ve been stressed as hell trying to get the comfortable here, okay? And who even told you about them anyhow?”

“Wendy did! I had to hear all about it by someone other than you,” Mabel huffed dramatically and folded her arms in front of her chest, “Now what you can do is clear this all up.”

“Alright, fine, I’ll tell you everything I know,” he got a hum in reply, “So, Bill got pissed and left for a bit, and I quite literally woke up to find out the reason he got all butt-hurt. I don’t think they’re biologically his-“

“We’re not!” Lust butted in, walking over to Mabel as she explained, “You see, our dad, my dad, Bill, he took us all in when we were very young. The dimension we’re from originally is really scary, think like that whole rift thing all those years ago but worse. He was the only one who cared enough and to even try and keep us safe, to show us any kind of kindness- pretty weird, huh? I mean, have you seen what my dad is capable of? He raised us, showed us a lot of stuff, almost everything we know now. He’s far older than us too! Now this may be one of his weird, what you human’s would call a dad joke, but he says he’s older than time itself but I don’t think that’s very plausible truthfully. Maybe he’s as old as time, or maybe a split second younger, but there’s no way he can be older than it!”

Mabel gave her a warm smile, which in turn had the sin smiling wider herself as the kind warmth seemed to seep into her own chest, watching as the two human twins spoke, “So, you’re like a step-dad then?”

“I guess so,” Dipper shrugged, rubbing his arm a bit. He sighed a bit but gave his sibling a soft smile, “But I guess in a sense that makes you an aunt.”

Mabel gasped, bringing her hands to her mouth as her eyes lit up in excitement, “Oh my God, bro, I didn’t even think about that one! Oh my God! I’m an aunt!! DIPPER!! I’M AN AUNT!!! I’M AN AUNT MABEL!!! Aunt Mabel, Au-Able, ABLE!!!”

“Stop trying to make weird words!” Dipper laughed at her excitement as he decided to walk over to the younger sin, carefully holding his hand as he cleared his throat, “So, Aunt Mabel, this lil’ guy is Sloth.”

Lust whispered up to her, “He’s like Dip-Dad’s shadow, if you can’t find him just look for Dip and there he’ll be.”

“And I assume you already met Lust,” Dipper allowed Sloth to climb down the latter before Lust, and then Mabel, climbing down himself as he walked down the hallway, “I’m not actually entirely sure where the rest are.”

“Are you going to enroll them in school?” Mabel asked, peering over at him as he walked, “I mean, you’ve got a month and junk until summer is over and all that.”

“I haven’t really talked to Bill about it truthfully,” he laughed a bit as he continued to walk down the hallway, quickly looking into his own room before finding it completely empty and continuing on to the stairs, “I have to bring up a few things with him, he’s so ecstatic over being a family though right now I’m not too sure when to actually sit down and try to have a real serious conversation with him….”

She hummed as they walked into the kitchen, waving over at Pacifica as she sat at the table, another child leaning happily over the surface before looking over at Dipper and the other three, “Dipshit, you didn’t tell me Pacifica was coming over to visit! Geez, I come in here to get a poptart and to my surprise I find her!”

“Right,” Dipper ignored him and gestured from Mabel and Wrath, “Mabel, that’s Wrath, Wrath this is Mabel. Pacifica, this is Lust and this is Sloth. Ira, where is your dad?”

“Do not call me that!” Wrath huffed as he sat back in the chair, rolling his eyes, “Can’t you keep track of him yourself?”

Dipper didn’t feel too in the mood to deal with the sin, instead he looked over at Mabel, “Let me go find Bill, and the others. You can stay here and watch tv or something. Lust is chatty, Sloth will just cling to- okay never mind he’ll come with me,” he looked down to see the anxious look in the sin’s eyes and picked him up, “Wrath is focused on Pacifica, he’s not that much of a handful when others are around.”

Mabel was just about to say something when Lust carefully tugged on the sleeve of her sweater to grab her attention, she looked down at the demon, “Hey, um, I have a question? Can I see?”

“What do you mean?” Mabel knelt down when she was repeatedly tugged at, allowing the girl to push her bangs out of her face.

Lust seemed almost disappointed when she saw that Mabel didn’t adorn the same birthmark as Dipper. But she didn’t dwell on it for too long, simply allowing her to stand up before she tugged her to sit down at the table and let Dipper look for the rest. Pacifica and she sat at the table with the two other sins, Lust filling up the time with happy chatter while Wrath groaned at every comment of hers, Mabel however found it nice and added as much input into the conversation as Lust did herself. Both smiled widely as Pacifica leaned back in her chair with a small smile at how happy Mabel’s tone was. It didn’t seem like it was too long before Bill happily walked into the kitchen, he was smiling ear to ear as he draped his long arms over Mabel’s shoulders and leaned his head against hers, getting her to growl lowly at the action.

“Star~!! Me and Pine Tree are a happy family~, we’re all a perfectly family! You and Llama-face are aunts, a happy family~,” he laughed a mindlessly spacey laugh before Mabel swatted him off of her.

Dipper walked into the room holding Sloth still, behind him walked Envy and Pride at a paced manner before the twins weaseled their way into the kitchen to curiously see who it was they were supposed to be meeting. Pacifica struggled to give a smile, trying to hide her unnerved feeling of how the two twin’s stared at her with wide eyes- it wouldn’t be so bad if their pupils were normal. Her attention was grabbed when Dipper cleared his throat.

“Alright, allow me to introduce you to all of them, Mabel- oh! And Pez,” She glared at Dipper with an unamused snort.

He gestured for Envy to stand next to him, the sin doing so and holding their head highly as they stared with green eyes from Mabel to Pacifica as Dipper pointed them out, “This is Envy, they’re the oldest from what everyone goes by. Envy, this is my sister Mabel, and her girlfriend Pacifica. Speaking of which weren’t you two getting married, like aren’t you engaged or something?”

Mabel laughed nervously at his question and went to speak to Envy, ignoring her sibling entirely, “Hey, I’m Mabel, Dip’s older sister! It’s so nice to finally meet you- finally nice to hear about you all actually..!” She glared over at Dipper who pathetically whined a laugh before moving on.

“You’ve met Lust and Ira-“

“WRATH!!!”

“Right, sure whatever you wanna call yourself-“

“It’s easy, Dip,” he looked at Bill who was giving him a stern look, getting him to swallow his words, “Just. Don’t call me Ira, call me Wrath. Call me Ira and you will face my wrath.”

Dipper simply hummed as he walked over to the other side of the counter, kneeling down and wrapped one arm around each of the twins, “This is Gluttony,” he looked at the purple eye visible twin before looking over at the other, “And this is Greed.”

“Oh. My. God.” Mabel squealed as she slipped out of her chair and knelt in front of the two sins with an excited grin, “Twins~!!! Oh my God, Dipper! TWINS!!” She laughed happily as she smooshed both Greed’s and Gula’s faces together as she looked at them, Greed sticking his tongue as he groaned slightly, “Twins, they are alike, wait what’s with their eyes though- different colors?”

Bill walked over and pulled back both of his son’s dark hair out of their faces, “That’s the same as well, heterochromia I suppose they both took it.”

Mabel sat back on her heels as she fawned over the two, watching with adoration as they fixed their respective hair in front of their eye, she looked over at Dipper with a wide smile, “Dipper, there are THREE pairs of twins in the house. THREE!!! Ford and Stan, me and you, and these two! Oh my God, in a sense that’s like three generations too, holy Helsinki. I guess twins run in the family, huh?”

Bill turned to Dipper with an excited smile of realization, “Oh Lucifer, Dipper she is right!!! How cool is that!?”

“Riveting,” He sighed a bit but smiled nonetheless at the two happily smiling dorks, he cleared his throat and returned to Sloth, “This little guy is Sloth.”

“And this gal is~,” Bill happily hoisted up Pride in his arms to present her.

“Let me take a wild guess- Pride,” Pacifica spoke up with a smirk at the dream demon’s pouting.

“I wanted to announce that…” Bill whined but nodded anyway.

The youngest sin stared blankly at the ceiling before squirming her way from her father’s grasp, landing on the floor with a thud when her feet connected with the floorboards. Mabel shook her head a bit as she stood up again, “Wait, wait wait wait wait wait. So you’re telling me your children are, like, the seven deadly sins?”

“The seven and only!” Bill chimed with a proud smile, Dipper walked over to him and leaned against him a bit with a small smile of his own.

He looked at Mabel as he spoke, “Look, I’m sorry I didn’t tell you about this… Pacifica probably told you about the other day, and I asked her not to tell you. Don’t get upset with her about it. I just didn’t know the time or place to tell you about it all, and I was nervous I guess.”

“Dipper, why would you be nervous about all of this? You could’ve saved yourself a whole lot of anxious moments if you would have just told me sooner, and probably stress too. I mean, already I can tell it’s probably really stressful- not to mention new for you, you could’ve just had me help you out. Heck, I still will, “ Mabel gave him a soft smile before turning to face the majority of the sins with a proud smile, “Because I’m gonna be the best darn Aunt ever! I mean, you only have two, so you don’t have too much to work with here!”

“Don’t get too ahead of yourself, dear,” Pacifica spoke up with a wide smile, “Who’s to say you’re going to be the better aunt?”

Mabel’s eyes shone brightly with excitement over the accepted role Pacifica took, “Well, I’m gonna knit everyone sweaters!”

“I’ll buy them ice cream.”

“That’s cheating!” Mabel pointed at her, “You can’t buy over love, you gotta make it count!”

“I bought over yours with all those dates to the craft store though,” she smiled at her while she leaned over the table, watching as she tried to grasp for another harmless retort.

“Well, that wasn’t what won me over, I think of it like icing on top of a triple tiered cake,” Mabel snorted a laugh as she put her hand against her hip, turning to Bill and Dipper, “Hey, if you guys ever want or need some time off, just let me know, okay?”

Bill smiled widely over at Dipper who spoke blank faced, “Not today, Bill. Not today, but perhaps some other time,” Bill whined a bit and leaned against the counter, “But we could take Pez up on the ice cream offer, besides you should get to know them anyway before you agree to have them over at your house. Who knows, you might even change your mind.”

Mabel snorted a laugh, “Pssh, as if, come on, they’re not that bad. I’ve babysat Bill plenty of times and he’s a hellion, only you could deal with him. I’m sure they’ll be fine, besides Pacifica is pretty good with kids. I think we’d do fine.”

Bill scoffed, “I’m not that bad…”

“Bill, last time I watched you so Dipper could go holiday shopping you climbed onto the fridge and whined the entire time he was gone,” Mabel recalled to both him and Dipper, “Not to mention! You tried to make a deal with one of the neighbor kids to give you his ice cream, and when he didn’t you cursed him out in a dead-tongue and made him cry.”

“You did you what?”

“I’m,” Bill took a moment before he spoke again, “Passionate… And besides, he bought the last God damn cotton candy sorbet cup from the ice cream guy and he knew, he _knew,_ I wanted it!”

“Riiiight,” Dipper hummed as he looked at Bill, walking over to Pacifica with a nudge, “Anyway, what do you say? Wanna take them to go get that ice cream?”

“You’re two coming along though,” She shrugged and stood up, “But why not, I can’t say something and not hold up to the offer.”

Greed hopped happily from foot to foot as he tugged at his twin with a wide smile, Gula smiling wryly as he walked hand in hand with him behind Pacifica, “I’m gonna get all the cotton candy sorbet.”

Bill stared blankly at the sin, watching as he snickered up at him before he himself huffed a small whisper, “No…”

**Author's Note:**

> -JimmyJR_Dance.GIF- im sorry this is so dorky, but whatever. That's that, Mabel is now aware that she is an aunt!!!! WOOOOHH, sweaters ensue ofc. Not very much to say, i suppose. Trying to catch up on dumb writing mostly. Hopefully you enjoyed this dorky little thing.
> 
> Point of spelling and grammar errors and i will fix them immediately! ^.-
> 
> K/C/B/Etc~!! <3


End file.
